The present disclosure relates generally to a model predictive control (MPC) system for a building. The present disclosure relates more particularly to a stochastic MPC system for resource allocation for building equipment. For example, some embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a stochastic MPC system that determines optimal participation commitments for stationary battery systems in ISO frequency regulation markets while simultaneously mitigating demand charges for a modulated load.